


Fullmoon Heat

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Alpha Emilio Sheehan, Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, M/M, Omega Manfred Bernardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A companion piece to Bonded Alpha/Omega. Please read the tags!





	Fullmoon Heat

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you right something and for a moment you're sure your going to hell? I'm there.

Manfred shivered from where he was laying on the floor in his room, the sheets on his bed or any kind of fabric, other then the satin blanket he was on, making his skin itch.

Internally he cursed that it was the full moon so Emilio wasn’t here to help him and this heat was driving him nuts as he felt every drop of sweat rolling across his to warm skin, apparently having an Alpha did make your heats worse.

Rolling over cool satin pressed against his front, moan slightly when the plug inside him shifted, the slick trapped inside him sloshing the same way Alphas cum would.

He was lost in the heat haze that always happened when he was alone. As out of it as he was he didn’t notice the door opening, nor closing. In fact he only realised he wasn’t alone when a wide flat tongue lapped at his shoulder in reverse, a warm body that was even hotter then normal and heavy breathing and he never thought he’d be with his Alpha on the full moon but as his body shivered and relaxed he couldn’t bring himself to care, to desperate for his Alpha.

The smooth underside of the tiger’s tongue worked over his skin, making him tremble, whining under his breath, pillowing his head on his arms, hiding his face while trying drag up some form of reason.

A helpless moan escaped his lips when the tiger nuzzled between his thighs, pushing the plug deeper into him in a way that made him push back, moving to his knees. The sensation of fur and rough whiskers against his skin drove him insane, the tigers dark growl as it nosed the plug resonating through his body and he reached back, pulling the toy out, exposing him to his Alpha.

The wide tip of the big cats tongue lapped up the sweet fluids spilling from human’s hole, taking care not to hurt the precious omega, the tiger had desired ever since catching his sweet scent, happy growls escaping, making little sounds escape the human in turn.

The tiger rolled it’s tongue so only the smooth underside rubbed against the twitching, begging walls of the omega, tongue fucking him to get more of the taste before it desired something else.

The psychic cried out when suddenly he was full, a long cock buried to the hilt inside him, grinding in a way that made him sob in pleasure, even as his body continued to burn, a hand reaching up to curl into the beasts fur, moaning every time his Alpha moved, pushing in deeper before moving back, something sharp dragging against his walls, the edge of pain making his own cock twitch.

He got lost in it. The scent of his Alpha, the heat of his mates body and pure need surrounding him, making his world hazy as the pleasure climbed high and his body begged for more.

The next thing he knew he was coming, his Alpha filling him and his world went black at the over load.

Manfred groaned as he woke up, snuggling into the firm chest under his cheek. Slowly entering the land of the living and finding his very human alpha wrapped around him.

Slowly taking stock of his body he was sore in a way he’d never been before and he ached thanks to his fever. Emilio had cleaned him up and moved them both into the bed.

The were chuckled lightly, making his bonded look up with a slightly glazed look, the heat wasn’t over, just pacified.

“Are you hurt?” Dark eyes looked at him with so much love and concern, he felt his stomach flutter.

“No, a little sore, but not hurt.” The psychic moved so he could press a kiss to the other’s lips before resting on his shoulder.

“And how exactly could a tiger get into the house?” The reverend narrowed at his younger lover who blushed slightly.

“I may have put a spell on the door just in case. Don’t look at me like that. The tiger is you, just your primal side and there is nothing more primal then a mate bond.” The psychic shrugged, moving his leg over his Alpha, straddling him and leaning down to claim his lips in a kiss. “Besides, it took the tiger to start our bond anyway, that wasn’t an accident.”

Emilio huffed but gave in as his lover rolled his hips, slicking hole sliding over the Alpha’s hardening cock. He ran his hands over muscled thighs, up along the others sides and traced the scars his other half had left behind, loving the way his Omega shivered.

The younger brunette rose up onto his knees, soon sinking down onto his Alpha’s cock, a shuddering breath of pleasure escaping his lips while Emilio closed his eyes, back arching as he rock his hips, trying to go deeper into his lover.

The mates moved in sync, pleasure thrumming through their bond. Manfred groaned as his heat made it’s self more known and moved more desperately, clenching his walls, trying to get the knot inside him as soon as possible. It turned rough as the Were’ grabbed the humans hips, slamming them together with an obscene sound of flesh and slick.

It wasn’t long before the Omega came, moaning even loud as he felt his Alpha swell up inside him that turned into a soft sob as he was filled up with cum, his heat finally subsiding as he collapsed forward.

Emilio gently gathered his lover close, pressing kisses wherever he could reach, both of them shaking with the after shocks.

“You my love are completely insane.” The reverend muttered thinking back to their earlier conversation. Manfred gave a small snort.

“I’m a psychic.”


End file.
